custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Acapnia
Archives: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 Just say whats on your mind Die... as you '' '' 19:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Hey Jman, I posted that logo you made for me on my page, I don't know if its that important lol, but I just thought I'd let you know. Deletion Er... what article are you talking about, exactly? All the things I deleted were redirects, pages requested for deletion, and some videos. (OK, a lot of videos, but still...) [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 22:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, my mistake. SM asked me to delete a number of his articles, and "Omega" was one of them. Sorry. I thought I'd undeleted it. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 22:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Nah, it's cool. Nice to speak to you. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! If you can't save the banana then you're going to have to go to a cinema and watch twilight! >:D Nah, I'm not even that evil. XD [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! For your sake. :P So how are you? We haven't spoken in ages! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Agreed. Are you enjoying your summer vacation? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Yeah, same. I'm hoping to make part of the next chapter of Whispers in the Dark into a video. But yeah, time zones do suck. I'll hopefully talk to you tomorrow. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Questions 1. Why did you delete me on BioTube? Either my computer is mucked or you've deleted me. Sorry for the inconvenience. 2. How do I make the logos you made? Not wanting to copy you. TF2 18:56, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You still there? TF2 00:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you still there? I tried to contact you and you haven't replied. TF2 01:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Logo It's great! And thanks to Slice - it looks like there's a good future up ahead! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) So Lemme Get This Straight You added me as a joke? And I'm meaning how do you do it? Like what program? TF2 01:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ha! If only I could believe you. TF2 01:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, I thought we got over that catastrophe months ago. I mean, okay. I almost merge two wikis together and nearly started to hate everyone on here but come on. I'm wanting to socialize here. TF2 01:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I've seen that before and I am not in the mood. I do want to be pals. (I know adding you on YT was too fast) I just want to be pals. Okay? Sorry. TF2 01:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Just please don't annoy me like that again. TF2 02:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Im Sorry I'm sorry for being stupid back there. I've been an idiot since I've came here. And I shouldn't have been like that. I'm sorry. Definitely and truly sorry. TF2 02:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you stop it?! I'm trying to be pals with you again and Im trying to put this behind us! Please, forgive me! TF2 04:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello again my friend! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! It's about 11PM give or take a minute or two here in Scotland. :P I'm fine. I just finished another chapter of my who-dunnit story serial Frozen Calling. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Wow! :P Are you in America? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Damn lucky! :D I wish I was American. You get all the best TV shows! :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! From the Master of Paradox (Me) and Assembly (TerrificGravityFalcon)![[User:Flex217|'Master']] [[User talk:Flex217|'of']] [[User blog:Flex217|'Paradox']] , , (UTC) That's still a lot more than us. THe only half-decent show in Britain is Doctor Who! Have you read the latest chapter of Frozen Calling yet? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Thanks! :P I've been working really hard on the plot for this serial and I'm planning 17 chapters. Plus I can promise you that the ending is going to be explosive as hell! (Quite literally... :D) Thank you for saying that. I also think Chicken Bond is an awesome writer. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! Alrighty. :) You still want me to plan, or do you want me to co-write? --'TDG (Talk)' 00:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll do the drawing K. That goes alright........ --'TDG (Talk)' 04:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) "Quit the chat"? #Wikimetru? Why? --'TDG (Talk)' 04:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Right. --'TDG (Talk)' 04:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I use/share this? --'TDG (Talk)' 06:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Someone's in a bad mood? :P --'TDG (Talk)' 06:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. :) Thanks for the sprite sheet. CL-38's gunna use it for his comics. =D --'TDG (Talk)' 06:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Forgot Password. Kylma300 01:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) From What you've seen of The Chirox Chronicles so far, is it good? Kylma300 02:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Stop nominating pages for deletion like that. TF2 was having trouble with the template, and pages can stay on the wiki for more than one day with just an infobox. This is not an official warning, just telling you to give TF2 some breathing space to figure out the wiki and to finish his pages in more than one day. --'TDG (Talk)' 04:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Aye bro, I noticed you just deleted everything on your page... Was that intentional? -'Dark Phyrrus Has Arrived' 07:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ditto to Phyrrus I was gonna ask. Kylma300 07:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on Mibbit if you would like to talk. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 07:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I revised Chicken Bond's message before he sent it to you. In fact, I know all about it. So, will please come back so we can chat? --'TDG (Talk)' 07:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I wouldn't to sure about that. Don't think it's just CB warning you. He was just the one elected to leave a message on your talk page, and not the only one to decide to leave you that message. Now come chat if you wish to talk in a more private manor. If you wish not, I will happily talk to you on here. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 07:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey dude Sure, go ahead. Toa Fairon AWA) Hey Jman, It's liopleurodonferox. I'd just like to say you're a great Mocist and award you: For Shadowplayer (revamp) X1 (Revamp) and Beta Liopleurodonferox 20:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) It stays there. I know it's part of the agreement you and Chicken Bond reached. :) --'''TDG (Talk) 08:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. - [[User:Flex217|''Mythran]] [[User talk:Flex217|of]] [[User blog:Flex217|Air]] - 15:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) For one, there are enough sysops already. For another, I need to see that you're mature enough to handle the responsibilities. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!]] 17:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I've E-mailed you my lines for Misguided. Any problems just let me know. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 12:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: If only there were words to describe that. The only one close enough is amazing, but that doesn't do it. I'll put on the article right away. Thanks! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :-) Sure, I accept. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Would you mind making Wii and Playstation covers for BIONICLE: The RPG as well? --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 15:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice job! Thanks! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 16:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) 95 Go ahead. Whatever works for you. I accept! Thank you! May I add my name to the list? Liopleurodon 03:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Erm... I accept my invitation to BFTW. :P [[User:1999bug|''One]] [[User talk:1999bug|with]] [[Wrath of the Infinity|the ultimate]] [[Zorga|darkness]] [[Time Saga|is]] [[Ultimatrum|one of madness.]] [[Sharian|One with light]] [[Prima|is a savior.]] 03:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to my official list of Friends! Liopleurodon 04:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Invitation Accepted. 'Varkanax ' 11:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) sorry... I managed to lose the image you sent me just yesterday, and I forgot the name of the wiki you used to send it :P/ Could you please leave a small message so I an find te wiki again XD?? --'Reaper of Souls' 09:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Jman, I was wondering: How do you make those logos? I was wanting to make a few of my own. BTW: MoccerT 00:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Again with the copying of my coding - ask! --'TDG (Talk)' 03:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Gah, sorry. --'TDG (Talk)' 03:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Can I use Shadowplayer (non-canon, if you wish) for ''The Dimension Eater? It will be taking place in the very far future, so it probably won't interfere with your storyline. --'TDG (Talk)' 05:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Mibbit Affairs I need to discuss things with you on Mibbit. I'm sure you know what they're about. And I don't want to take them here, since it will probably agitate the situation badly. Shadowmaster 15:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Food poisining for the win XD [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] BW Entering I'm well aware of when BW entering closed. I'm not changing my entry or Speewaa48's, I'm revealing their real names: the Color Lord of Red's true name is Krimsonnar, and the Color Lord of Blue's is Azzurok. Baterra1202 What?! When I spend my time making something epic, and someone steals it and shows it off, do I have a right to be slightly annoyed? Yes. Stop being all picky. I know you;d feel the same if I took your ideas and didn't say where I got them. Now please don't let this get between our friendship, just remember I do have some pride over the things I work so hard on. --'TDG (Talk)' 05:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Screams of ' ' 03:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC)Hey Jman98 you didn't have to create that voting the policy off thing just on my behalf, besides I have a bad because of it your going to get a lot of heat from those that are trying to enforce the policy such as the admins. Would you like to join? It is a club I invented. Liopleurodon 22:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to personally thank you for fixing my user page! So, thank you for fixing my error with the tabber.--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 23:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Screams of ' ' 01:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Hey Jman, I was wondering what program did you use to create your logos? If Shadowplayer's appearance in Shadows Past is non-canon, I am not going to bother including him. I thought you wanted him to be in it, so yeah. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 06:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Questions Alright. I'm going to remove these messages, then. The situation seems over for now, so I'll let it go unless it's brought up again. 'Shadowmaster' 01:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as SM's too much of a coward to actually continue this like he should, I'll do it for him. Alright, I know I wasn't there, but the guys on mibbit posted the conversation, and I read it. I'm pretty disappointed in you. I know, you're "just the messenger," but even so, I suspect you'd be able to know when to relay the message or not. Relaying the messages he sent you was not a good idea, you should have just asked J97 to unban him instead of threatening J97 for him. They were empty threats, and pretty hilarious ones at that, but it's still not something you should do. For future reference, please remember this. I don't want you getting in trouble if this happens again. -'Dark Phyrrus Has Arrived' 01:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) It's maybe a weird question, but how do you make that nice comics? Do you make it with a program or something? BIONICLE Xtreem 11:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Okayee, here is your template , and I'll add your name to the list :) Thank you for adding me to the list! xD P.S. I'm only leaving this message to test my new sig out: --http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101228044625/custombionicle/images/c/c6/Nalek_Sprite.jpg ('Talk) 11:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadowplayer Drawing Finished it. I put it in the Gallery if you want to chek it out. And sorry for the long delay. Wear a Fez. Don't Make Lemonade. 05:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) re: things ok im gunna break this down into a couple point 1- you people are being too vague, i dont know what you want me to add to my pages, i mean asking something to improve something with out telling them how and then threatening to erase their work if they dont is pretty much a big ____ you in my opinion cause it means they cant save their work. 2- im sorry bout my grammar and spelling im great at it i just dont like to use it when im saying things, imn a story ill use it but when someones talking be it me or a character sorry but its just not gunna happen i type as i speak or as my character would speak and i tend to make typos without thinking to look back... except in a story i make sure then. 3- im sorry bout adn, i also tend to do nad and teh often as well, i type rather quickly and tend to hit certain keys almost simultaneously making me spell short words very wrong by hitting the wrong of 2 keys just a bit too quickly, its human error that cnat be fixed unless the sight put up a spell check and corrector, although theres probably be more nads in certain cases i think. 4- sorry bout the cursing, no offense by why do people say cuss i dont get that. ANYWAY, curse words are a big chunk of my vocab and they come aturally its hard to properly self censor ill try next time to think of another way to word it instead of censorship but i didnt expect people to complain, no offense but seems like a ____ load of butt hurt with cursing to me, i never really understand what people have against meaningless words. 5- i forgot aything else to say so ill stop here, why the 5 then? round out the numbers better right? =) and thats all i have to say, sorry if you dont like how i operate but it honestly gets even on my nerves sometimes, its one of those things you cant really kill and have to live with cause no one can change it, really quite annoying how its like that. anywho ill stop ranting and end this thanks for reading this id you did and GOOD BYE! =D Daniel.c.c. 20:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw your post in the forums, and there's no offense taken. I have been badly inactive recently, mainly focusing on updating my stories and writing blog posts, as you said. However, as I've said on mibbit, I've recently gotten a personal laptop, which means I'll be editing quite a bit more then I have been. Just wanted to let you know. 'Varkanax ' 13:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) here we go again 1- well if you want biographys then tell me where, some characters i CANT write a biograph7y for because i didn twrite a story for most of there life and i leave it to others or they just lack one. anyothers should already have a sufficient biography. 2- i dont make many good grammar updates because i usally dont have to anymore, either someone beats me to the punch or it already has good grammar. 3- i type and sumbit too fast to give myself time to realize i typed something wrong. 4- i know kids ranging from 4 to 13 that curse, after that youre a teen and cursing is nothing so 13 dont need to be no higher but seriously, just because i let on slip online dont mean no ones leanring a new word, the kid would probably already know it unless hes overly sheltered and doesnt know anything really. 5- that was jstu a rap up its half ignorable Daniel.c.c. 17:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey, Jman, I saw some of the photos you recenty uploaded, and I was wondering: How do you gt them onto solid white backgrounds? Is there a special program that you need to do so? I see. I might try that. Rollback You are now a rollback! Congrats! Have a cookie. http://images.wikia.com/assassinscreed/images/d/d8/Cookie_Stack.jpg 'Varkanax ' 19:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot. And congratz on your new statz aswell :P Congrats! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) No hard feelings. (I have been pretty inactive, now that TDL's almost done that will change). 'Varkanax ' 12:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shadowplayer's Journey I'm sorry, but my parents have been quite strict about the amount of time I can use on my computer during the school week, and I feel like I should devote what time I have to admin duties and Shattering. Maybe I'll be able to write a chapter when things aren't so busy... 'Varkanax ' 12:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Pohatu/Onua Pics If it is all right. I plan on making newer images for your Onua and Pohatu pages if that is alright with you. It's not problem. To be honest my activity here's been a little slow recently so thanks for thinking of me. :P As for the story, normally I'd love to but I'm afraid that I'm really busy at the moment. Perhaps I could do the chapter in a couple of weeks but I really can't write anything for the forseable future, I'm afraid. :/ Sorry about that. But still, I'll see what I can do because it's definately something that I would be interested in doing. :D [[User:Matoro1|'''Matoro]][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 16:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Excellent job! Now if anyone makes a fanon videogame, they'll have a proper template and won't have to make do with the "fiction" template! Thanks a lot! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 23:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Art Director Cemarity Saga I would love to be the art director. Thanks for the offer. Wear a Fez. Don't Make Lemonade. 17:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice artwork! Collector1 Hey, come onto Mibbit now! We really need you for something! --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 04:55, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I will try. The problem is that my computer time is very limited during the week, and even on the weekends I still only have a certain amount of time. I'll try to be there, but I won't be able to always. Varkanax ' 13:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you know what happened to Jaroden97? Collector1 Here ya go! --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 07:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I raged at you when I should not have. Sorry. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC)